Mario and Luigi: Eternal Slumber
by Clario and Flowerstar
Summary: Bowser has built a machine that will put everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, BeanBean Kingdom, Rougeport and other places in Paper Mario 2 and Isle Delfino to sleep. Mario, Luigi and the gang must save the world from everlasting slumber.
1. Letter for the Mario Bros

Flowerstar: Hi:) This is mine and Clario's first joint-fic so please enjoy this story:D

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

* * *

Mario and Luigi: Eternal Slumber

Chapter 1: Letter for the Mario Bros.

At the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun is shining, the flowers were blooming and the smell of spring is in the air. In Mario's house, Luigi was making breakfast while Mario was fast asleep in his bed. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Mario! Can you get the door?" Luigi called.

There was no response. _KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Mario! Can you please answer the door?"

Mario didn't answer his brother. _KNOCK, KNOCK! _Luigi is getting really angry.

"The door, the door! Will you get the door!"

Luigi grabbed his frying pan and walked to the bedroom. There was Mario snoring very loudly.

"Pasta… macaroni… spaghetti…" Mario mumbled.

Luigi went closer to the sleeping Mario and whacked him on the head with the pan. He slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?" He complained, glaring at his brother.

"Shut up. Just get dress and answer the door." Luigi replied.

Mario got off his bed and treads to the wardrobe whereas Luigi walked back to the main room of their house.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Oh for mushroom's sake!" Luigi shouted. He put the pan on the cooker and headed to the door. He opened it to see Parakarry in front him. The paratroopa wore goggles over his eyes and a mailbag that was draped across his shoulders. His wings were flapping and he held a pink envelope in his hand.

"Hello, Parakarry." The plumber greeted.

"Good day to you! I've got a letter for you and Mario. It's from Princess Peach." Parakarry said with a smile.

He handed the letter to Luigi.

"Thanks, Parakarry." Luigi said.

"You're welcome. Where's Mario? I haven't seen him today." The paratroopa asked.

"He's probably still getting dressed. A lazy meatball like him won't wake up and get the mail."

"I heard that!" Mario yelled.

"Well, I must be going. Bye!" Parakarry bellowed, as he went down the wooden stairs even though he's still floating.

Luigi walked to the cooker and tears open the envelope and pulls out a letter. On it was Peach's beautiful writing.

"Mario! We got a letter from the princess!" He hollered.

Mario immediately ran to his brother, dressed in his usual attire.

"It's about time you're here! I shouted for you about three times to get the door but no, you were busy snoozing off! Let me guess, you were dreaming about food were you?"

"How did you know about that?" Mario inquired.

"You were muttering about pasta, macaroni and other food in your sleep!"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, huh?"

Luigi smacked his forehead. "Whatever. Anyway, we've got a letter from Peach so should I read it to you?"

Mario nodded. Luigi took out his reading glasses and started reading the letter.

"Well it says…"

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_Please come to my castle. I would be honored if both of you could arrive to have breakfast with me. There will be toast, cereal and other food that you normally have in the morning. I'll see you two there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach_

"Wow! We're invited over to have breakfast with the princess! Isn't that awesome, bro?" Luigi exclaimed with happiness.

"Yep, good thing I overslept!" Mario agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mario and Luigi sprinted down the stairway to the warp pipe. They jumped in it and this begins one of their best adventures ever.

* * *

Flowerstar: Did you like the story? Anyhow, just don't flame us. So, review away! 


	2. Villainous Plot

**Eternal Slumber**

**Chapter 2**

**Villainous Plot**

Hiya, I'm actually updating this…ME! CLARIO!

-

_At Bowser's Castle…_

"Mwahaha….Kammy! Bring me plan number… _Let's see…111…122…_ 200!"

"I will as soon as possible, your nastiness." Kammy replied.

_One hour later._

"Here is plan number 200." Kammy said, handing over the big file.

"Thank you! Now, let's see what I've written down in this thing…" Bowser muttered to himself, and dismissing Kammy.

_Hello, you big oaf._

_If you're reading this, you've failed many times. This plan is about building a machine to wreak havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom. You don't know what the machine should do, but it should make everyone sleep._

"Wow… I'm a genius!" Bowser said, with a slight chuckle.

"Mario! You'd better be ready for this! Mwahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"Sir? Your toast is ready." A random Goomba said.

"Excellent."

_Meanwhile, with Mario and Luigi…_

"Hey Mario! Whoever reaches Peach's Castle last is the dumber plumber!" Luigi said.

No 4-Star Plumber could refuse that challenge. So of course, Mario obliged.

Mario and Luigi were racing neck to neck, Mario the faster, Luigi the better jumper.

Mario rounded the corner and suddenly slammed into the lamp post, a result of not looking where he was going.

Luigi, on the other hand, kept focused, and kept running. He jumped up the platform of the dojo, and slid down the staircase, just for fun, while Mario zoomed past him.

"Hey! No fair!" Luigi cried after the speeding plumber.

"Nya nya!" Mario taunted.

_A few minutes later…_

"Admit it Luigi, you lost fair and square!" Mario said.

"No, you cheated!...Somehow." Luigi snapped back.

"Whatever, let's just…go in already."

So the two plumber went in, oblivious to the trouble that lies ahead…


	3. On The Way to see Peach

Flowerstar: I'm taking a big break from working on **A Mario Birthday Party**. Anyway, I've got a massive score on this **Foster's Home** internet game called **Simply Smashing**. My score was** 6920**. Can you beat it?

Daisy-and-luigi: They might appear. You'll just have to wait and see.

MattC13: Okay, obviously.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for the ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: On The Way to see Peach

Mario and Luigi were inside Peach's Castle, walking along the smooth, polished floor.

"Like I always say bro, 'you win some, you lose some.'" Mario said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luigi asked.

"You sometimes win, you sometimes lose. But just admit it, you lost and I—"

"Win, isn't it?"

"Exactly, anyway I'll race you to the princess. Last one there has to kiss Peach's shoes!"

"Ewww!" Luigi said, his face was disgusted.

The Mario Bros. were in a get-ready-to-race stance.

"Ready…" Mario replied.

"Set…" Luigi added.

"GO!" Both of them shouted in unison.

Mario and Luigi sprinted as fast as they could, up the stairs and pushed the door open. They raced towards the door of the dining room on the left of the second floor, leaving a trail of dirt behind them.

"Eat my dust!" Mario yelled, running faster than his brother.

"When I beat you, you're going to eat your words!" Luigi bellowed.

"In your dreams, bro!"

Mario rushed to the door and grabbed hold of the door knob. He turned it and unlocks the door. He went through but before he closes it, he shuts the door on Luigi, which made him fell to the ground. Mario grabs his brother's legs and pulled him inside, literally.

_After a few moments…_

"Ow! Why did you close the door on me?" Luigi said, rubbing his head.

"Just for fun." Mario replied, chuckling.

"It's not funny, Mario. I could have ended up in hospital."

"You know what? I've got three words for you: In your face!"

"Why?"

"Because I beat you… AGAIN!"

"Well, what's the big deal about that?"

"I bet you're jealous because I beat you."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you—"

"Breakfast is served!" A familiar voice hollered.

Mario and Luigi turned around to see Toadsworth carrying a plate of toast on his left arm and scrambled eggs in the other. The smell of the food was in the air. The old toad placed them on the table. Peach was sitting on a chair at the far end of the long table. Mario and Luigi sat in their seats near the princess. The candles were lit and the chandelier was at the ceiling.

"Alright guys, let's dig in!" Peach exclaimed.

* * *

Flowerstar: The chapter's now done so please give us reviews. That will make us happy. Anyway, I won't be updating any fics on my birthday. 


End file.
